MP7
The H&K MP7 is a fast-firing German PDW that can be unlocked by reaching rank 9. History The Heckler & Koch MP7 was designed with an all-new cartridge to meet NATO requirements published in 1989 - these called for a personal defence weapon (PDW) with a much greater ability to defeat body armour than current weapons limited to conventional pistol cartridges. The MP7 went into production in 2001. It is a direct rival to the FN P90, also developed in response to NATO's requirements. The first prototype shown in 1999 was designated the 'PDW' (Personal Defence Weapon). It had a short Picatinny rail on the top and a smooth pistol grip surface.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 Wikipedia - HK MP7http://wiki.teamliquid.net/counterstrike/MP7MP7 - Liquipedia Counter-Strike Wiki The MP7 is currently sold in two different configurations - the A1 configuration, which had a redesigned grip, straight buttpad, and smaller stock and the A2 configuration, which has an underbarrel rail in place of the grip so that different grips can be put on. In-game Its magazine capacity is average, but can feel low for its ROF. Like most PDWs, it has very high hip stability and low accuracy, but very low recoil, one of lowest in the game. Its damage is quite great for a CQC weapon, but it's not very useful at long range. The MP7 can switch between semi-auto and full-auto fire modes. Being a weapon designed for close quarters, the MP7 is highly recommended to be used at close ranges. At medium range, the rate of fire and low recoil helps it to hold its own against assault rifles and carbines, but without careful trigger control, ammunition will disappear quickly. Since assault rifles can simply outgun this PDW at range, the semi-auto fire mode on this gun becomes less effective. This PDW (Personal Defense Weapon)is the second fastest firing primary gun, the fastest is Colt SMG 635 but difference is not that big, it is only 50 RPM. Due to the extremely fast rate of fire, the player will often find themselves out of ammo and reloading often. However, its reload time is very fast, one of the fastest in the game. If the player uses the MP7 in automatic fire mode at medium range, the player will fire about half of their magazine or more to kill an opponent due to the mediocre aim stability. This PDW is not recommended for eliminating groups of enemies, unless they are unaware or clustered tightly. Players should aim to score headshots as often as possible, as it has a x1.4 headshot multiplier. In short, with the MP7's 4-shot kill capability, very fast RoF (Rate of Fire) of 950 RPM, low recoil, and very fast reload arguably makes it one of the best PDWs in the game, capable of shredding enemies at close range despite its low unlock rank of 9. Some people may even claim that it is OP; however, its heavy horizontal recoil and low accuracy restrict its versatility and provide an effective counter. Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high rate of fire. * Very low time to kill at CQC (Close quarter Combat). * Very low recoil, especially when combined with attachments. * Quick reload speed. Cons: * Burns ammunition extremely fast. * Low minimum damage. * Poor range. * Quite hard to find the ammunition compatible in some occasion. Trivia * The MP7 is the third fastest firing primary gun, the fastest being the M231, and the second being the Colt SMG 635. This doesn't count any of the burst weapons. * Due to fast firing, this gun will absorb ammo quickly. * The integrated grip is not removed when mounting other grips - instead, the new grip is mounted on the side rail. * However, the player will still put their hand on the MP7's default grip rather than the grip the player attached. * The MP7's model has a 40 round magazine, but it only has 30 rounds. * In real life, it has flippable iron sights. Gallery and a suppressor.]]Want to help the Phantom Forces Wiki out? Snap a few pictures! References Category:Primary Weapons Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons